


Homesick, for Anywhere but Home.

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), fluff with puppies, kendall is my hero really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's looking more and more lost recently. The others, especially Chase are worried about the youngest ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick, for Anywhere but Home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into the Power Rangers fic world (Odd considering i've been a lurker for 10 years)  
> I apologize, Chase is a bit Bridge Carson. It's hard to pin that NZ attitude down.  
> This has not been checked for errors, so feel free to alert me to anything.  
> Set within the first 3 episodes of Super Charge

Riley had been sad recently, anyone else could see that, just the green ranger wouldn’t admit it to himself. His shifts at the Dino Bite Café were routine, it was clear the man was drifting in and out of happiness, and finding it harder to hold on to said happiness.

Riley’s dino com beeped

“Rangers, I need you to apprehend Heckyl’s latest ally” Kendall exclaimed from the tiny screen in the ranger’s hands.

All 6 of them rushed out to the location Kendall had sent them charging in as routine, cornering the monster. Ivan took the lead

“It’s morphin time my fellow knights”

Fuelled by the power of their suits, the rangers charged into battle. It was Chase who noticed first.

“Riley?”

Chase looked over at Taylor and Shelby beating up the monster, eyes moving over to where Ivan and Koda were fighting off Vivix with ease. But Riley was nowhere to be seen. And then Chase spotted converse clad feet poking out from behind some boxes.

“RILEY!”

He charged over to the figure lying on the ground, and there was Riley, demorphed, face bruised and body curled up in pain.

“Riley, what happened?”

All the other ranger could do was groan in pain.

Chase knew what he had to do, “Your coming with me baby raptor” and picked the younger man up and slung him over his shoulders. Shouting back at his other rangers. “I’m taking Riley back to base” hoping they would hear him.

* * *

 

Chase lay the shorter man down on the couch at the base.

“Kendall I don’t know what’s up with him, I didn’t even see him get hit, he was just unmorphed and lying there all bruised”

“It’s okay, I’ll run some diagnostics and see if I can find the problem”

The New Zealander lent down and gave Riley’s unconscious body a hug, whispering “Be okay mate” before running out of the base to go help his fellow rangers.

Kendall milled around the green ranger, running tests and checking the other ranger’s status occasionally. Before Keeper snuck up on her.

“Kendall, you won’t find the problem with Riley here, he is tired and needs a break, I have been watching him and I am aware he is homesick, but he is also stubborn and won’t admit it to his friends”

And suddenly the piece clicked for Kendall, of course Riley was homesick, that explained his attachment to his phone more than usual and his constant moping around. She vowed to tell the others when they got back. And as if on cue they ran in, sending there energems to the charge point, Chase immediately bounded up to Riley, leaning down to check on his sleeping comrade.

“Still sleeping I see”

“Well, I ran some tests” Kendall paused, mulling over her next words carefully. “And I can’t currently see the problem, but when I work it out I will tell you guys.” She only felt a little guilty for lying.

A little while later, everyone but Chase had left the base, to go work or in Shelby and Tyler’s case ‘relax’. Normally, this would be when Chase would tinker with his skateboard and pretend to not intently stare at Riley as he practiced his sword skills with the tennis ball machine. But Riley was still sleeping.

Kendall appeared from the back entrance.

“Oh Hey Chase, Can I talk to you about Riley”

“Yeah sure”

“Uh, Keeper and I were discussing earlier, we think Riley is like this because he’s homesick. But I didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone, because you know how Riley can get”

“Ahh yeah okay. Thanks for telling me Kendall, I’ll see if theres anything I can do to help him”

And with that Kendall turned and left the base.

A buzzing noise had been going every couple minutes or so throughout the conversation and it took a while for Chase to clock on that it was Riley’s phone. A little peak wouldn’t hurt, he thought, and fished the phone from Riley’s pocket, careful not to disturb the sleeping man.

                        3 missed calls

                        2 Texts from Mum

                        Text from Matt

Blocked a photo of what he presumed was Riley’s much raved about dog, Rubik.

He slid up on the screen and unlocked the phone, grateful it wasn’t unlocked. Checking the texts from Riley’s family

                        _Sweetie, are you okay? How’s work? X_ 11.35am

_Sweetie?_ 1.36pm

He made a decision and sent a text to Riley’s mum

_Heya, It’s Chase, Riley’s friend. Riley fell asleep at work today, must be all the studying, I’ve taken him to the rest room so he can snooze, and I’ve taken over his shift._ 4.18pm

And then he checked the text from Matt, which was more cryptic.

                        _Riley, you need to chill, get some rest and just tell him. It will be fine._ 2.01am

Riley hadn’t read that one and he wondered why Riley’s brother would be texting Riley so early in the morning. But before he could question it anymore, Riley’s mum replied

_Thank you Chase! Sorry for Riley inconveniencing you, my son and his studying habits I tell you ;) x_

Chase went back to the home screen, to see another picture of Rubik staring back at him. He sunk back into his chair, contemplating his thoughts. He had developed a sort of attraction to the blonde haired man over there time as rangers, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject with the shy subdued green ranger. He knew Riley had been sleeping in some student accommodation Kendall had found for him last minute. And Chase did have a reasonable sized flat with a spare bedroom. That’s when the idea formulated, he put the phone down on the table, looked at Riley’s still sleeping form, and pulled out his own phone from his pocket. Opening the search browser and typing

                        _Dog adoption agencies Amber Beach_

Scrolling through the best looking places, he settled on one, 2 miles out from the town.

_‘Cotton’s Pet Adoption Place, we offer puppies to anyone with a suitable home, after a reasonable background check. Please contact us to enquire’_

Chase fired off an email, and just as he hit send, Riley stirred.

“Hey mate, you scared us I tell you”

Riley blinked

“Uh oh. I’m sorry, what happened”

Chase retold the story of how he had found and rescued Riley, fleshing out some parts to make himself look just that little bit more heroic.

The green ranger just mulled over Chase’s words, nodding along.

“Sorry” was all he could say at the end of Chase’s story.

“It’s okay. You’re alright now” Chase paused.

“Riley I have an idea, I know you’ve been missing home recently, and I was uh wondering…

Riley do ya wanna move in with me mate? Give you some company you know”

Riley beamed back at him, “Do you know what Chase, that sounds like a great idea. I’ll have to check with Kendall, but that sounds good.”

* * *

 

A few weeks later the Dino Café crew had finished moving all of Riley’s belongings into Chase’s flat. Shelby, on seeing how exhausted Riley was, and not wanting a repeat of the earlier incident. Rounded up all the guys. Leaving Chase and Riley alone after some lengthy goodbyes.

“So I am gonna head to bed, thank you Chase for all of this, I mean it was a really good idea”

“Uh it’s no problem mate. Night”

And they both retreated to their own rooms.

* * *

 

Waking up the next day, Chase implemented the final stage of his plan.

Ambushing Riley as he came out of the toilet, wrapping a blindfold round his eyes.

“Stay calm, I’m taking you on a trip” guiding him out of the house and to the nearest bus shuttle stop making bumbling small talk with the other man the whole time.

After an awkward conversation with the bus driver as to why Chase was without his skateboard, but had gained a blindfolded man, the conversation eased into giggles and more relaxed.

“Okay Riley, this is our stop”, guiding the blonde man to the bus exit and helping him down the steps. “Only a little walk to go”

After a few minutes of walking, Chase stopped himself and Riley, and removed the blindfold from Riley. Watching as the shorter man beamed.

“Chase what is this?”

“Well mate, seeing as you missed home so much, I checked and we can get a dog to keep us company”

At this Riley leaped at Chase, hugging him and without hesitation kissing him full on the lips.

Chase’s heart leapt. But before he could think any more about it, Riley had pulled them into the adoption centre.

After introducing themselves to the owners, and upon confirmation that Chase’s apartment was safe for a fluffy pal, the two went through to the kennel area and Chase had to stifle a giggle as Riley immediately ran over to a fluffy collie that was eyeing them through its cage.

Riley turned around and gave Chase his best puppy eyes impression.

“Do you wanna look at the rest of them first maybe?”, Riley indulged Chase, and the two wandered around the other cages. But they ‘mysteriously’ kept ending up back at the fluffy Collie’s cage.

“So it’s this one then I guess” and Chase left Riley to play with his new pet while he went to finalise the details. He discovered from the owner the dog was named Hector and was wary but willing to love the right person.

* * *

 

“Thanks Chase, this is so cool, I really appreciate it” Riley spoke up as Chase entered their shared living room. Riley was partially hidden by Hector, who had fallen asleep on his lap.

“That’s okay. I knew you were feeling homesick. And I kinda decided that this would be the best way to cheer you up.” The younger man just beamed back at him, content smile on his face.

“Riley mate we need to talk about something though”

At this Riley’s face scrunched up into confusion.

“Anything hotshot, fire away”

Said hotshot took a sharp intake of breath and replied “Well, you kissed me and I know it was like just a peck but like I really do actually like you, and I don’t want you to think I did all of this just to get into your pants or anything but mate, I just need you to know I really like you”

Riley’s face went from confusion to happiness. “Oh my, I thought you’d forgotten about the kiss, I’d been wanting to do it for a long time, but I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. So I kinda didn’t draw attention to it”

Chase smiled and padded over to the green ranger and their new shared puppy.

“I really like you baby raptor”

“And I really like you hotshot”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible writing, I normally write Star Wars fic, where there is some what more adult writing in the source material.  
> Also Puppys are for life and not just for Christmas.


End file.
